surat kecil, ditulis oleh Indonesia, untuk Sang Maha, untuk rakyatnya
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Surat kecil itu, tergeletak di meja... Berisi segala keluh kesah, kemarahan dan curahan hati sang Garuda Dirgantara... (SARA adalah masalah yang paling mendominasi. TIDAK bermaksud untuk MEMICU yang namanya SARA!)


**(Akhir tahun 2016, merupakan akhir tahun yang mencekam bagi Indonesia. Sang Zamrud Khatulistiwa pun menjadi bersedih. Harapan, kekesalan, kesedihan, dan tumpahan emosinya ia tuangkan pada secarik kertas yang ingin ia hunjukkan kepada Sang Maha. Akankah kita membantunya?)**

* * *

 **A/N :** Penulis sarankan untuk membaca ff ini di UC Browser, Opera Mini, _laptop_ , atau di _app_... Agar _effect font_ di ff ini lebih jelas... Dan ingat kata-kata di bawah ini...

.

 **Tidak perlu panjang NASIHAT untuk**

 **MENUMBUHKAN RASA NASIONALISME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MENGHAYATI KARYA NASIONALISME BANGSA**

 **dengan BAIK DAN BENAR**

 **saja Cukup!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Surat Kecil : Dari Indonesia, Untuk Tuhan**

 **(Other Version From Aku Ingin, Kamu Bisa, Menghadapi Segalanya)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Rated: T |Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life**

 **Warning: OC, AU, kata-kata tak lulus sensor, dll.**

 **.**

 **NO SARA!**

 **(Karena cuma orang GOBLOK yang pakai alasan SARA untuk memecah-belah dan mengadu domba.**

 **Karena bahwasanya, semua suku, agama, ras, dan golongan itu asalnya dari Sang Maha.)**

 **.**

 **#IndonesiaTetapJaya**

 **#Indonesia_Tanah_Airku**

 **#AYO_INDONESIA_BISA**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~**

2 bolpoin yang bertinta tebal dan bertinta tipis berada di hadapannya. Iya, dia; seorang perempuan yang merupakan personifikasi dari Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia, negeri dengan 1001 cermin panorama terindah dan terlengkap di dunia dan (sepertinya) akhirat itu.

Secarik kertas sudah berada di hadapannya. Otaknya mulai berfikir, memikirkan sesuatu...

* * *

 _ **"Entah kenapa... Aku merasa ini akan segera berakhir..."**_

* * *

 _[Teror bom terus-menerus meraja-lela di wilayah Indonesia. Sepertinya para peneror berniat untuk menghancurkan Indonesia dari dalam._

 _Memberikan dampak yang sangat fatal bila keadaan ini terus berlanjut; ketakutan seluruh rakyat Indonesia..._

 _Entah siapakah dalang di balik layar peneroran bodoh dan tolol tersebut..._

 _Huh, orang sinting yang hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja...]_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **"... Rasa sakit mulai menggerayangiku... Mengikatku dengan kuat, seakan ingin membunuhku dengan lilitannya... Rasa takutku terhadap 'dia' semakin lama semakin menguar, setelah sekian lama terpendam..."**_

* * *

 _[Para teroris di dalam negeri, mengancam Indonesia dengan ancaman akan meledakkan bom di dalam wilayah kedaulatan Indonesia... Siapakah dalangnya?_

 _._

 _United States of America?_

 _Australia?_

 _Malaysia?_

 _Singapore?_

 _Israel?_

 _._

 _Atau malah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Partai Komunis Indonesia yang bangkit kembali?_

 _._

 _Ah... Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa...]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Terasa pahit, terasa sakit... Seperti luka yang telah membusuk di dalam perban baru yang lama-kelamaan menjadi usang dan kotor..."**_

* * *

 _[Rasanya sakit sekali, ketika mengetahui kalau generasi tua bangsa Indonesia yang sebegitu berbaktinya kepada bangsa dan negara telah hilang, mati berdama masa dan kenangan lama..._

 _._

 _Dan sekarang, digantikan oleh generasi-generasi baru... Yang aku harapkan dapat lebih baik dari generasi lama bangsa NKRI... Namun..._

 _._

 _Ah, sudahlah..._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku hanya berharap, mereka bisa membangunkan Garuda Asia, agar kembali disegani oleh dunia..._

 _Heh... Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap dan berambisi...]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Perih kurasakan kemudian, setelah luka menggores permukaan kulitku... Darah merah nan pekat mengalir keluar...**_

 _ **Namun luka itu tidak menyakitiku, di depan mataku, ada suatu hal yang jauh menyakitiku...**_

 _ **Kala**_ _ **tata krama**_ _ **bangsa Indonesia dirasa mulai meluntur..."**_

* * *

 _[Berita dengan kejadian kriminalitas bwrujung kekerasan seksual pada remaja kian hari kian bertambah..._

 _Ditambah dengan wanita murahan yang menjual keperawanan mereka, bagai tanpa harga..._

 _Apakah dunia akan mempertanyakan : Dimanakah letak harkat, martabat, dan nama baik bangsa Indonesia? Bangsa yang selalu menjunjung tinggi persatuan, kesatuan, dan kedamaian di atas segala perbedaan?_

 _._

 _Hati sanubariku pun tak mampu menjawabnya..._

 _._

 _Terlalu sakit, terasa lara... Tampak tidak berguna..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"_ _ **Sejak dahulu, Indonesia telah berdiri di atas tanah nenek moyangnya... Berdaulat atas seluruh wilayah dan warga negaranya... Terlepas dari belenggu kemerdekaan pun, juga karena perjuangan rakyatnya...**_

 _ **Masa dahulu pula, seluruh tumpah darah Indonesia;**_ _ **tanpa memerdulikan**_ _ **derajat, suku, agama, ras, etnis, golongan, budaya, warisan, atau apapun itu yang penting kemerdekaan; mereka tetap berjuang bersama-sama... Meski dengan senjata apa adanya...**_

 _ **Sumpah janji setia akan tumpah darah, nusa, bangsa, dan bahasa Indonesia mereka ucapkan dengan langit dan bumi sebagai saksinya...**_

 _ **Tunggu, apakah mereka lupa akan sesuatu sekarang?**_

 _ **Jika di masa lalu (masa perjuangan dan mempertahankan kemerdekaan) saja tidak seperti sekarang ini... Lalu...**_

 _ **... Mengapa sekarang PERBEDAAN jadi DIPERMASALAHKAN?"**_

* * *

 _[Kasus yang dianggap menistakan agama, suku, ras, dan segala kepercayaan orang lain... KENAPA BARU SEKARANG DIPERMASALAHKAN?_

 _MENGAPA TIDAK SEJAK ZAMAN KEMERDEKAAN SAJA?_

 _KALAU AGAMA DI INDONESIA DIPERMASALAHKAN SEKARANG..._

 _MENGAPA PADA WAKTU PENJAJAHAN KALIAN TIDAK MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA?_

 _APA KALIAN MAU INDONESIA MERDEKA HANYA UNTUK DIJAJAH OLEH BANGSA BERAMBUT JABRIK ITU LAGI?!_

 _._

 _._

 _Jujur saja, ya... Sebagai personifikasi negara, aku sangat malu..._

 _Aku sangat menyesali ini semua..._

 _Aku menyesal mengapa aku harus dimerdekakan kalau aku hanya ditakdirkan untuk melihat kehancuran negaraku sendiri..._

 _Hanya karena segelintir orang bodoh yang mempermasalahkan yang namanya_ _ **SARA**_ _di depan publik..._

 _Yang kemudian berakibat saling menyalahkan satu sama lain..._

 _Lagi, dunia pasti akan bertanya-tanya : Dimanakah letak harkat, martabat, dan nama baik bangsa Indonesia? Bangsa yang selalu menjunjung tinggi persatuan, kesatuan, dan kedamaian di atas segala perbedaan?_

 _._

 _Memalukan..._

 _._

 _Lagi, mungkin dunia akan kembali bertanya: Dimanakah letak harkat, martabat, dan nama baik bangsa Indonesia? Bangsa yang selalu menjunjung tinggi persatuan, kesatuan, dan kedamaian di atas segala perbedaan?]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Sekujur tubuhku terasa amat sakit... Bagai tertimpa oleh batu dari atas...**_

 _ **Terasa remuk... Seakan tulang-tulangku pun ikut hancur...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Begitu juga dengan hatiku...**_

 _ **Lara yang kurasa semakin menyakitiku..."**_

* * *

 _[Bencana alam yang terjadi di wilayah Indonesia akhir-akhir ini..._

 _Kehilangan harta benda, tenaga, sanak saudara..._

 _Bahkan korban nyawa yang melayang..._

 _Menatap pilu raga mereka yang telah rusak; membusuk..._

 _._

 _Menyakiti hatiku... Menyayatnya... Merobek-robeknya..._

 _Hancur..._

 _._

 _Seiring rakyatlu yang pergi meninggalkanku dalam kekelaman yang mendalam...]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_

* * *

 _ **Penderitaan dan rasa sakitku pun mwmuncak... Mengubah air mataku menjadi cairan berwarna merah...**_

 _ **Yah, mungkin juga**_ _ **darah**_ _ **... Karena saking laranya luka yang aku alami...**_

 _ **Apakah mungkin dapat aku cegah, sebelum air mataku menjadi darah seutuhnya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itupun tergantung... Dari keadaan negara dengan kepulauan terbesar di dunia ini...**_

 _ **Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana..."**_

* * *

 _[Setelah lama rasa takutku akan 'dia' pergi..._

 _Kini 'dia' datang, membawa rasa takutku kembali; setelah puluhan tahun terkubur bersama dengan kenanganku yang terlalu menyedihkan untuk disimpan, namun terlalu indah untuk dilupakan di saat yang bersamaan..._

 _._

 _Apakah seluruh rakyatku akan meninggalkan aku?_

 _Sendirian, tanpa seorangpun yang menemaniku?_

 _Terombang-ambing oleh hasutan dari negara lain?_

 _Tanpa ada usaha dan dukungan untuk bertahan?_

 _._

 _Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **"Namun terlambat... Air mataku telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi darah... Benar-benar darah, berwarna merah pekat...**_

 _ **Namun anehnya, darah tersebut tidak berbau amis..."**_

* * *

 _[Aku tidak tahu..._

 _Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..._

 _._

 _Mengapa... Mengapa air mataku..._

 _Berubah menjadi darah?_

 _._

 _Apa aku akan dijajah lagi?_

 _Dikuasai oleh bangsa dari golongan negara adidaya lagi?_

 _Menjadi budak yang akan bersimpuh di kaki mereka lagi, kali ini untuk selama-lamanya?_

 _._

 _Aku tidak mau..._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi, apa kemerdekaanku yang telah mereka raih, hanya menjadi kenangan manis berujung pahit sajakah?_

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan air mata (darahku) pun telah mengalir sejak awal... Bersama rasa sakitku yang tidak terperi..._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun, baru kusadari kala air mataku juga memiliki keanehan yang lain..._

 _Berbau harum... Yah, sangat harum, layaknya bunga melati segar sehabis terkena embun menyejukkan di pagi hari..._

 _._

 _Menetes, pada lembaran kertas HVS putih yang tak bernoda..._

 _Merah (berani)... Dan putih (suci)..._

 _Dwiwarna yang sangat identik dan menjadi kebanggaan negaraku pun terbentuk..._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _BENDERA PUSAKA SANG SAKA MERAH PUTIH_

 _._

* * *

 _Apakah..._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah ada yang masih mengharapkanku untuk bangkit kembali?_

 _Menghadapi segala masalah yang datang?_

 _._

 _Aku juga tidak tahu..._

 _._

 _Dan rasanya juga tidak mungkin..._

 _._

 _Lagi, air mata (darah) dari mataku kembali mengalir..._

 _Dengan luka-lukaku yang membusuk..._

 _Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah cukup aku terluka..._

 _Sudah cukup aku menderita..._

 _Sudah cukup air mataku mengalir!_

 _._

 _Fine, aku lelah..._

 _Aku muak! Aku muak dengan semua ini!_

 _Moral generasi mudaku semakin rusak!_

 _Lebih baik aku serahkan kemerdekaanku kepada negara lain saja... Agar mereka mau menjajahku lagi..._

 _Agar moral bangsaku kembali lagi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Atau semoga Sang Maha membibing mereka untuk mengubah sifat dan tabiat maksiat mereka..._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti dulu... Dimana rasa nasionalisme sangat dijunjung tinggi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tuhan, surat kecil yang penuh dengan segala keluh kesah, kemarahan, dan curahan hatiku ini; aku haturkan kepadaMu, tanpa memandang segala perbedaan yang ada di dalam negaraku..._

 _._

 _Tertanda,_

 _._

 _ **INDONESIA**_

 _ **(Nesiakaharani Infanteri T.)**_

 **~oOo~**

Indonesia melipat kertas itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah amplop putih. Ia meletakkan amplop tersebut di atas meja kerjanya, lalu Indonesia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan raut wajah biasa.

 _Positive thinking_ , pikirnya seraya menutup pintu. Tanggal 31 Desember 2016, pukul 12:24 WIB, ia harus menyusul Dirgantara dan yang lainnya.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **A/N : Sekali lagi, penulis tegaskan tidak ada maksud propaganda yang namanya SARA disini. Kalau mau yang ada SARAnya, cari author laen sanah!**

 **Penulis tidak bermaksud menggurui siapapun, meskipun ini ff kesannya begitu...**

 **Serta, saya, Nesiakaharani dengan nama asli Larnetta, menuturkan, alasan saya menggunakan rating M karena masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Indonesia saat ini berkaitan dengan SARA. Dan yang namanya SARA itu harus dipikirkan dan dihadapi secara matang dan dewasa.**

 **So, akhir kata dari penulis untuk ff ini, ada yang minat review/favs?**

 **Flame? MINGGAT LO!**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 **Larnetta Balies**

.

 **P.S : Ditujukan untuk semua favers dan followers semua ff TO BE CONTINUED saya (terutama WORLD WAR III: In APH), karena penulis lebih suka membuat ONESHOOT, maka akan TELAT UPDATE!**

 **Bosen nunggunya? Unfavs/Unfolls pun nggak masalah...**

 **Karena kehidupan penulis di dunia nyata itu juga susah, kawan...**


End file.
